deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Dohar
Background Dohar was the lord of the self-governing dominion of dwarves. He is the father of Driar, the mayor of Bollhart City, and grandfather of Jojori. He is a famous blacksmith and master craftsman. He's the highest leveled dwarf in the Bollhart City. His weapon is a cursed battle-axe. He has a red metal explorer plate rank from the Selbira City explorers guild. He is acquainted with and served the Elf Sage of Boruenan Forest as his attendant for nearly 100 years. Satou's mithril sword 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】that is made by Satou himself and Dohar is dedicated to the Trazayuya. Family *Dohar's Wife *Driar *Jojori Plot Selbira City Bollhart City After Satou asked about the facilities related to Mithril, Driar by Jojori's advice, requested permission from Dohar, whom tested him by forging a sword with an bad quality Mithril ingot it brought Zajir, Satou and Dohar saw the bad quality of the ingot, and he punished Zajir for it. Satou, Dohar, Zajir, Driar and Jojori went to the Mithril furnace. The furnace is fueled with magic power, everybody in the furnace was waiting for their magic power to recover, Dohar requested Satou to put his magic power in the furnace. Dohar tested the Mithril ingots and chosed several ingots. Dohar told Zajir to bring The Phase Hammer used to work with Mithril, Zajir also brought a jar with the medicine requiered in the process, but according to Dohar was a weak medicine, he asked Zajir to bring any alchemist who can compound the medicine since Ganza was having a meeting with the Gnomes. Satou made the medicine and Dohar checked it. They went to a different blacksmithing room with a small furnace made from hihiirokane and an anvil made from iron and Mithril alloy, with a liquid used for cooling called Water, where Dohar and Satou forged the Mithril sword 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】. After the sword was end Dohar and Satou had a bout. Dohar invited Satou and his group to a banquet. The day after a banquet the dwarves had with Satou and his group, Jojori came for them to bring them to the dinning room for a meal where Dohar with the craftsmen and the blacksmiths were eating. After Dohar saw Mia, he told Satou from a request from the Boruean Forest's Senate to Search for Mia, since Satou was taking her to the forest, Dohar asked if they could send a letter reporting it, Driar made the arranges to send the letter instead of Dohar. Skill Spell *OrderWN 7-4 Equipment *Battle axeWN 5 Intermission 2. **It's a cursed weapon, red aura on itWN 7-4 Crafting *He made the Toruma's mithril daggerWN 6-17. *He made Satou's mithril sword 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】. **Has ornaments that also acts as an anti-slip on the sword. **The type of the completed sword is of double-edged bastard sword. **It's only about 70-80% as heavy as swords made from iron. **Accepts magic power easily just like Liza's spear. **Ripple-like green patterns appears on the surface of the sword when it put magic power. When it put more magic power, it begins to leak out red light like Liza's magic spear. **The sword gets heavier as it accepts magic power. **The market price shows --, but it should be worth several hundreds gold coins, or even more than a thousand. Gallery DM5-7.jpg|Dohar and Satou finished 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】 Trivia *According to Trazayuya, Dohar is a very sturdy Dwarf References Category:Bollhart City Category:Dwarf Category:Male Category:Characters Category:The Self-governing Dominion of Dwarves